My Kingdom Come
by Fluffpotato
Summary: AU. After years of fighting, Holy Rome returns to the place he can call home. But when he returns, it is not what he expected. HRE/Italy


**I decided to have my own take on, what if Holy Roman Empire returned. I hope it is good and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or Hetalia.  
**

* * *

Holy Rome was never expecting this day to arrive, the war was finally over, the bloodshed and the screams of his people were far from his mind. And now that it was all over, his entire mind was filled with Italy. Both of them had grown over the years, his once pudgy and short body was now tall and strong. His short golden hair remained the same as before and so was his blue eyes, his skin had become tanner over the years of being out in the battlefield and he bet that Italy would complain about it. He was now a man and Italy was now a grown lady, his lady...That was waiting patiently for him. It would not surprise him if she had someone else by now, she was beautiful he bet that so many men would try to capture her wonderful gaze. But he knew that she was not like that, she would keep her promise like he kept his part of it.

He had not seen Italy since the day he departed, he couldn't be more nervous. While walking through the familiar streets, he wanted to stop and turn around. His heart was beating and his head was hurting, but he shook his head and continued to walk down the streets filled with people and the scent of Italy's favorite food, he loved and hated it.

Holy Rome had been gone for so long that a simple reminder of his childhood love was simply not enough, he wanted to embrace Italy and kiss her. His lips curled up into a smile when he saw the giant house that started to appear in the distance, the white walls and purple decorations brought back so many memories. The garden of roses, freesias and lilies almost made him want to weep. He took a deep breath before walking faster and in no time, he was right there in front of Austria's house. He stared at the doorknob made out of fine metal and the ivory white door looked like the doors to heaven, his heart started to beat faster and he could feel his cheeks heat up.

"I'm home...Italy." He said out loud, his hand slowly reached out to the doorknob but stopped. It felt like someone had punched the air out of his lungs when the door was opened from the inside.

He expected either Hungary or Austria to stand there, but under the door frame was a tall boy around his age. His short auburn hair perfectly framed his pale and delicate face with a curl sticking out, he was starting at Holy Rome with giant hazel eyes and his mouth was slightly open. The boy looked to familiar, he was a split image of his Italy. But then he remembered that there were a north and south Italy, there was a possibility that the boy could have been her brother. Right when Holy Rome opened his mouth to speak, he heard a familiar strict voice.

"Italy! What are you doing?!"

Holy Roman Empire looked at the boy and his eyes widened.

"Italy?" He blurted out and was not at all distracted by Austria who looked at him equally as shocked.

"Holy Rome..." Italy let go of the door and took a step towards him, he then stopped and looked at Austria. "Is this a dream?"

"You're back" Said Austria, he quickly noticed the shock between the two young nations and had to think quickly. "Italy, go and inform Hungary"

"But..!"

"Just do it!"

Italy bit his lip and before he disappeared into the house, he took a final look at Holy Rome. His blue eyes stared at him as he walked into the giant house, the curl that was sticking out of his hair was the biggest give away.

"Not what you expected?" Said Austria, breaking the eerie silence.

"No..." Said Holy Rome.

"Come in, I bet Hungary would love to see you again" Austria said casually.

Holy Rome nodded and entered, his head was pounding now with so much confusion. This was not what he had expected, he wanted answers and was ready to demand some. Both he and Austria went to the living room which is where he was attacked by a bear crushing hug from Hungary.

"I can't believe you're back!" She shouted with excitement.

"Miss Hungary...You're crushing me!" He laughed, at the corner of his eye he could see Italy looking worried that Hungary might actually crush him.

She released him and examined him, from his head down to his feet before a large grin appeared on her lips.

"You've grown so much!" She exclaimed. "Don't you think so Italy!"

Holy Rome's blue eyes locked with Italy's hazel ones, they were just as beautiful as he remembered...But there was something about this whole thing that was not right, everything that he had dreamed about had been false. Even if being back in the place that had been haunting his dreams for years, it angered him as well. Hungary looked at Italy and then back at Holy Rome, she quickly went to Austria and grabbed his arm.

"I believe that mister Austria has some important work to do, so we'll let you two catch up alright!"

"What? Bu-"

"Come on mister Austria!" Hungary said interrupting the musician.

Once they had left the two young nations by themselves, Holy Rome was not sure of what he would say, not a simple hello was able to escape his mouth.

"I'm glad that you are back..." Said Italy with a shy smile.

"Yeah..." Holy Rome managed to say.

"You...You must be hungry right? I'll make you some pasta!"

Before he could take a step away, Holy Rome grabbed his arms in a firm grip and stared down at him.

"Ho...Holy Rome?"

"How did I not know?" He asked with a demanding voice.

"Oh! Well...Um..." Italy muttered. "I always thought that people knew of my gender and I thought that it was a normal dress code to wear a dress if you were a servant."

Italy's innocence and clueless nature only made Holy Rome chuckle, his grip on Italy loosened as his laughter grew. Tears started to slowly escape his eyes, he leaned his head against Italy's shoulder and sighed heavily.

"I missed you..." He said. "Goodness gracious, I missed you so much!"

He could hear Italy sobs, he stood straight again and saw his beloved's cheeks stained in salty tears. He reached his hand out and wiped off the tears with his fingers, he did not want to see him cry again...Not like the day he had left.

"Holy Rome!" He cried as he threw himself at Holy Rome and wrapped his arms around him.

He returned the embrace, right now was not a moment to discuss about gender or any of the sort. He was home where he belonged and did not want to bother with anything else, whatever answers that he was demanding were far from as they could possibly be.

"I'm home...Italy"


End file.
